bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Edea Lee
Edea Lee is a playable character in Bravely Default and Bravely Second: End Layer, who also appears in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. Initially a member of the Eternian Sky Knights sent to capture the wind vestal Agnès Oblige, she soon grows opposed to the ruthless acts they commit and allies with Agnès instead. Over the course of the party's journey, Edea must confront her fellow countrymen as a traitor. D's Journal entries A beautiful girl who served under the black mage when Caldisla was set alight. Unable to forgive the duchy's brutality, she switched allegiance to the vestal. An eighteen-year-old girl hailing from Eternia. On first impression, she appears to be a spoiled princess type. However, while strong-willed and opinionated, she is also kind and filled with a sense of justice. She never shies away from a conflict. * Likes: REALLY sweet things * Dislikes: Cooking, hassle, insects Profile Appearance Edea has long blonde hair with a black and red bow, and marine-colored eyes. She wears a short high-collar red dress with a mail-plated skirt. Her sleeves are black and her collar is white. She wears white tights and thigh-high black boots and black gloves. In Bravely Second, Edea's hairstyle is slightly altered and she now wears a white and aqua bow. She wears a short aqua dress with plate-mail on each side. She wears silver gauntlets and silver armor-plated boots. The artbook indicates her outfit is designed from Ringabel's Bravely Default Freelancer costume. When using the asterisks, with the exception of her bow, Edea's appearance changes according to which job she is using. Alternate outfits Edea has several alternate outfits released as part of downloadable content in the Japanese release, which can be obtained in-game in the English release. Defeating Fiore DeRosa in Chapter 5/6 unlocks the Bravo Bikini. Military Cadet-in is unavailable in the English release and Bravo Bikini is censored. Edea's Garb is a tight, black form-fitting outfit with armor-plated chest piece, sleeves, and boots. She has platemail on her hips and a decorative hairpin under her bow. The Plain Tunic is simply her Freelancer outfit. The Bravo Bikini consists of a white tube top with a black bow and black bikini shorts. In the Japanese release, she wears a skimpy white bikini top and black bottoms. Two long pieces of cloth hang down on each side and are adorned with black bows. She wears long black gloves and black and white boots. The Military Cadet-in outfit consists of a short black dress with white stripes and a white shrug around her shoulders. She wears white tights and black boots with a brown bag hanging around her left shoulder. Alternate outfits also appear in Bravely Second and can be purchased at various locations. Edea's Chompette's Coat is a green frog-like hooded shrug with red button "eyes" and a green dress with orange gloves. She wears silver armor-plated boots. Her hair is kept in the hood, except for two strands which stick out on each side. The Washcloth outfit is simply a towel wrapped around her. She wears her hair in a high bun with a white band and is barefoot. The Freelancer Garb is simply her default outfit. Her default outfit from Bravely Default returns under the name Sky Knight Garb. Edea shares a few outfits with Agnès from Bravely Default. The first is the Bravo Bunny outfit, which is a skimpy white one-piece teddy. She has black gloves with a white bows on the side and black thigh-high boots with a white bow on the back of each. She wears a white rabbit ear headband with black markings on the tips with a black bow with white lining on the left side. The second is the Knight's Tunic outfit where she wears white corset-like one piece outfit with a black center and gold accents. Her "shorts" are black with red and gold stripes. She has a red sash across her right shoulder and black fingerless gloves with a black pom-pom on each hand. She wears silver high-heels with black legwarmers and a red ribbon tied around her ankles and armor knee braces. Her headband is silver with a black bow sticking off the right side. Edea Lee Prayer Costume.png|Edea's Garb in Bravely Default. BDFFedeafreelancer.jpg|Plain Tunic in Bravely Default. BDFFedeabravobikini.jpg|Bravo Bikini (Japanese version) in Bravely Default. BDFTS_Edea_Bonus_Costume.png|Military Cadet-in in Bravely Default. BS Edea Plain Tunic.png|Sky Knight Garb in Bravely Second. BS Edea Knight's Tunic.png|Knight's Tunic in Bravely Second. BS Edea Bravo Bunny.png|Bravo Bunny (Japanese version) in Bravely Second. BS Edea Bravo Bunny2.png|Bravo Bunny (Overseas version) in Bravely Second. BS Edea Render2.png|Chompette's Coat in Bravely Second. BS Edea Render.png|Freelancer Garb in Bravely Second. BS Edea Waschloth.png|Washcloth in Bravely Second. Personality Passionate and quick to anger, Edea is a tomboy with a strong sense of justice. Her "black and white" world view leads her to condemn those she considers evil. Raised in the duchy and its anti-crystalist views, Edea spent most of her time training under Kamiizumi who taught her respect and honor when dealing with allies and foes alike. When Edea witnesses the atrocities committed by the Sky Knights she wants to see the truth of the world with her own eyes. By Bravely Second, Edea has matured. Edea loves food, especially sweets, but the food she cooks tends to be unorthodox. Story Bravely Default Edea was born around the time that her father led the Anti-Crystalists against the Crystal Orthodoxy and established the Duchy of Eternia. She was trained by Nobutsuna Kamiizumi in the way of combat and attempted to win her father's respect. At age 10, Edea and Alternis Dim attempted to hunt down an "abominable snowman", which was revealed to be a runaway Golem, and nearly got herself killed. She was saved by Barras Lehr who teased her for fainting at the sight of his face. When she came to at a camp he took the kids to spend a night before returning them home. Receiving her katana Ise-no-Kami from Kamiizumi as his way of blessing her new status, Edea is deployed as a member of the Sky Knights to head to Caldisla to capture the wind vestal Agnès Oblige. While accompanying Ominas Crowe Edea is disgusted with the Sky Knights' conduct in harming innocents to achieve their goal. When Ominas is willing to kill their own men to kill Agnès, Tiz Arrior, and Ringabel Edea chooses to aid the trio and wins their trust while dealing with Ringabel's advances. Once her betrayal is brought to light, Edea continues to fight her fellow countrymen despite Alternis making attempts to secure her. While in Eternia she confronts her father and the ensuing fight results in Braev Lee being wounded to the point he would no longer be able to use a sword. After the crystals are awakened, the group battles Alternis who attempts to stop them from "destroying the world" under Braev's orders. After the party defeated him, Edea is shocked to witness Alternis's exposed face being identical to Ringabel's before he fell over the railings of Grandship. After restoring the crystals in several worlds, Edea learns Ringabel is the Alternis of another world who ended up in her original home after being knocked off Grandship while it was stationed in the Holy Pillar. Ringabel later offers to take her to a restaurant in Florem for a romantic dinner, but she turns him down. When he affirms his offer is genuine, she responds that she knows it and appreciates it because it was genuine, but still turned him down. After Ouroboros's defeat Edea returns to Eternia and is reunited with her parents while hugging a healthy Mahzer. She arrives to the chamber of the Council of Six, vowing to make her father's ideals come true as she is promoted to captain of the ducal guard. Bravely Second: End Layer In the aftermath of Ouroboros's destruction, while carrying Ringabel's journal on her person, Edea helps rebuild her country as the knights-captain of the Eternian Ducal Guard. She also works with Agnès in achieving peace between the Duchy and the Orthodoxy. Upon hearing of Agnès's kidnapping, she heads off on her own to the various towns of Eternia in the hopes of learning more about the situation. She comes across Yew Geneolgia being attacked by Bella, saving him. The two are later joined by Magnolia Arch and Tiz to rescue Agnès from the Glanz Empire. Edea and the others use the SP Hourglass to stop Denys Geneolgia from kidnapping Agnès as well as the threat posed by the Glanz Empire. Afterward she is approached by her father who wishes her to succeed him as Grand Marshall of the duchy by testing what she considers to be the best traits of a leader. Once Edea passes the test, Braev retires to the Yulyana Woods Needleworks while Edea oversees the peace between the Orthodoxy and the duchy. Bravely Default: Praying Brage In one reality of Luxendarc affected by Airy accessing the Holy Pillar, Edea's search for a missing Agnès resulted in her being transported 200 years into a future where Luxendarc is no more with the continent Crystalica in its place. Taking on her friend's surname, Edea Lee Oblige becomes the wind vestal for the country of Windian in hopes to find her friend. Gameplay Edea has balanced stats yet leans towards physical classes as her high strength and defense make her perfect for Knight, Monk or Templar. She suffers from poor magic stats and agility, but her MP is fairly good and her HP is tied with Ringabel. ;Jobs (Bravely Default) BDFFedeafreelancer.jpg|Freelancer BDFF Edea Monk.png|Monk BDFFedeawhitemage.jpg|White Mage BDFFedeablackmage.jpg|Black Mage BDFFedeaknight.jpg|Knight |file:BD Edea Thief.jpg|Thief BDFF Edea Merchant.png|Merchant BDFF_Edea_Magic_Swordsman.png|Spell Fencer BDFF Edea Time Mage.png|Time Mage BD Edea Ranger.jpg|Ranger BDFF Edea Summoner.png|Summoner BDFFedeavalkyrie2.jpg|Valkyrie BDFFedearedmage.jpg|Red Mage BDFF Edea Chemist.png|Salve-Maker BDFF Edea Performer.png|Performer BD Edea Pirate.jpg|Pirate BDFF Edea Ninja.png|Ninja BDFF Edea Swordmaster.png|Swordmaster BDFF Edea Magus.png|Arcanist BDFF Edea Devout.png|Spiritmaster BDFF Edea Paladin.png|Templar BDFF Edea Dark Knight.png|Dark Knight BDFFedeavampire.jpg|Vampire BD Edea Conjurer.jpg|Conjurer ;Jobs (Bravely Second) BS_Edea_Render.png|Freelancer BS Wizard.png|Wizard BS Edea Chariot.png|Charioteer BS Edea Fencer.png|Fencer BS Edea Bishop.png|Bishop BS Edea Astrologian.png|Astrologian BS Edea Cat Master.png|Catmancer BS Edea Red Mage.png|Red Mage BS Edea Thief.png|Thief BS Edea Swordmaster.png|Swordmaster BS Edea Summoner.png|Summoner BS Edea Hawkeye.png|Hawkeye BS Edea Pâtissier.png|Patissier BS Edea White Mage.png|White Mage BS Edea Merchant.png|Merchant BS Edea Black Mage.png|Black Mage BS Edea Ranger.png|Ranger BS Edea Knight.png|Knight BS Edea Ninja.png|Ninja BS Edea Exorcist.png|Exorcist BS Edea Monk.png|Monk BS Edea Valkyrie.png|Valkyrie BS Edea Pirate.png|Pirate BS Edea Performer.png|Performer BS Edea Time Mage.png|Time Mage BS Edea Dark Knight.png|Dark Knight BS Edea Guardian.png|Guardian BS Edea Kaiser.png|Kaiser BS Edea Templar.png|Templar BS Edea Kitsune.png|Yōkai Creation and development Voice Edea is voiced by Mai Aizawa in the Japanese version. She is voiced by Cassandra Morris in the English version. She shares this voice actress with Mutsuki Chiharano from Final Fantasy Type-0. Musical themes In Bravely Default, Edea's theme is "Baby Bird" and is played during her "Special Move" sequence and her reintroduction scene in Bravely Second. In Bravely Second, Edea's new "Special Move" theme is "Don't Underestimate Me!" "Baby Bird" lyrics English :Ah..On that day, a baby bird flapped its wings. :『lalalalalalala… lalalalalalala…』 :When have I believed? As a mere child without a doubt in the world. :Why do I love? - Because of those dear who raised me. :For the first time I kicked off from the ground towards the sky, I trembled alone. :Black or White? What is the right thing to do? I want to ascertain it for myself :Where was I bound? In a shell I could not break on my own. :What I am looking for? Something to believe in despite the pain. :I looked behind I home I've left, seeing the wind dancing in a sky while trembling with freedom. :Black or White? Who is in the right? I want to seek for myself. :I understand that justice overflows in the world yet the conflicted repeatedly battle each other. :Black or White...Not just one thing...yet still indivisible. :Yet, I want to choose my own path in even a world of pure grey. :Black or White? No matter how long the nights are, I will never give up. :Black and White, Right now I'll live for the now. :Because I want to protect the world, I'll amass all my Bravery and fight! :It was that day when a baby bird flapped her wings towards the endless sky. :With the wind flowing under her wings, she now heads towards the unseen horizon. Other appearances Bravely Archive Edea is an obtainable unit. BADR Edea2.png|Edea. BADR Edea.png|Edea. BADR Edea3.png|Edea. Edeafinalmove.gif|Edea's Special Move Animation. Katarinach3.jpg|Katarina Special Chapter 3 Art Featuring Vestal Edea. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Edea is a character and summonable vision. She retains her original appearance. She serves as a character representative from Bravely Default. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Road to Dragons Edea is an obtainable character. Edea comes with the Freelancer, Monk, and Vampire jobs, each having an active and party ability. RtD Edea Freelancer2.png|Freelancer. RtD Edea Monk.png|Monk. RtD Edea Vampire.png|Vampire. Rise of Mana Edea appears as a support character. Million Arthur Edea appears as an obtainable card. Lord of Vermilion III Edea appears as an obtainable card. Fantasy Earth Zero Edea's costumes appeared in a collaboration event.http://www.fezero.jp/collaboration/BDFtS/introduction/ Sangokushi Rumble Edea appears as an obtainable character. Battle Champs Edea makes an appearance as a collaboration character. Her outfit is also available for players to wear. LN Edea.png|Edea. LN Edea3.png|Edea. LN Edea2.png|Edea outfit. LN Edea4.png| LN Edea5.png| LN Edea6.png| LN Edea7.png|Edea's Ise-no-Kami. LN Edea8.png| Imperial Saga Edea appears as an obtainable character in Imperial Saga collaboration event. IS Edea PB.png| IS Edea PB3.png| IS Edea PB2.png| World Cross Saga Edea appears as an obtainable character. Other media LINE Edea appears on sticker sets for the LINE communications app wearing her Freelancer outfit from Bravely Default and her Freelancer outfit from Bravely Second: End Layer. The sticker sets she appears in are titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 1"https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1209021/en and "Bravely Stickers - Volume 2".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1208559/en LINE Edea Sticker.png| LINE Edea Sticker2.png| LINE Edea Sticker3.png| LINE Edea Sticker4.png| LINE Edea Sticker5.png| LINE Edea Sticker6.png| LINE Edea Ringabel Sticker.png| LINE Agnès Edea Sticker.png| Gallery ;Bravely Default BDFF MainChars LH.jpg|Edea with Agnès, Tiz, and Ringabel. BDFTS_Edea_Bonus_Costume_Artwork.png|Edea in her DLC Military Cadet-in costume by Haruhiko Mikimoto. BD Lee Family.png|Sketch of a young Edea and her parents. BD Edea Sketch.png|Sketch of Edea. BD Edea Tiz & Agnès Sketch.png|Sketch of Edea, Tiz and Agnès. BD_Edea_SP_Drink.png|SP drink artwork. BDFFedeamerchantconcept.jpg|Edea Merchant Concept art. BD Braev Edea Father's Day.png|Father's Day Artwork. Bravely-Default-EU-vs-Japan-Attire-Comparison.png|Comparison between Edea's Bravo Bikini costume in the English release (left) and Japanese release (right). BDFF Edea FMV.png|Edea in the FMV opening. BDFF Edea Fighting.png|Edea in the FMV opening. Edea_first_explain.jpg|Edea reveals her father's identity. Edea_black&white.jpg|Edea's views. Edea_engages_Kamiizumi.jpg|Edea confronts her old master, Nobutsuna Kamiizumi. Edea_embarassed.jpg|Mahzer embarrassing Edea. BD Edea Manga.png|Edea in the manga. BD Edea Card1.png|AR card. BD Edea Card2.png|AR card. ;Bravely Second: End Layer BS_Cast.png|Tiz, Edea, Magnolia and Yew. BS Edea Concept Art.png| BS Edea Artwork.png|SP drink artwork. BS Edea FMV SS2.png|Edea in the opening FMV. BS Group FMV SS2.png|Edea and Tiz in the opening FMV. BS Group FMV SS.png|Edea, Magnolia and Tiz in the opening FMV. BS Censored2.png|Comparison between Edea's Bravo Bunny costume in the English (left) and Japanese release (right). ;Bravely Default: Praying Brage BDPB Edea Vampire.png|Edea as a Vampire. BDPB Edea Sage.png|Edea as a Sage. BDPB Edea Dress.png|Edea in a dress. BDPB Edea16.png| BDPB Edea Lee.png|Edea in her new outfit. BDPB Edea3.png| BDPB Edea4.png| BDPB Edea Lee2.png|Edea promotional appearance. BDPB_Edea.jpg|Edea sprite. BDPB Warrior Small.png|Edea's Garb sprite. BDPB Edea5.png| BDPB Edea.png| BDPB Edea2.png| BDPB Edea6.png| BDPB Edea7.png| BDPB Edea8.png| BDPB Edea9.png| BDPB Edea10.png| BDPB Edea11.png| BDPB Edea12.png| BDPB Edea13.png| BDPB Edea14.png| BDPB Edea15.png| BDPB_Edea_Summer.jpg|Summer Event Banner. ;Miscellaneous BDFF_Virtual_World_Edea_Lee.png|An avatar dressed as Edea from the Square-Enix Members Virtual World. Etymology In Bravely Default, Edea's name is word play on "Ideally". Trivia * Players can acquire the special alternate outfit, Edea's Garb, by playing Bravely Default: Praying Brage and reaching to rank 5, or watching the true ending of Bravely Default. *When writing in Yew's Diary, Edea writes in orange and her icon is her bow. References Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer